1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning system, and, more particularly, to a scanning apparatus having an ultraviolet light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanning apparatus is used to optically scan documents to generate corresponding image data. One such scanning apparatus, commonly referred to as a flatbed scanner, includes a scan bar that is moved relative to a stationary document to obtain scan data related to the document. Another type of scanner has a stationary scan bar, and the document is moved relative to the scan bar to obtain scan data related to the document.
Such scanning apparatus typically have a light source projecting light on the scan target and a sensor unit that records light reflected from the target. The target data is then translated to image data is some meaningful image format. Such image data may be forwarded, for example, to an imaging apparatus, such as a printer, or may be transferred to another device, such as a computer or facsimile device.
The light source and the sensor unit operate in only the visible range of the light spectrum, typically using red, green and blue (RGB) components. For example, in a CIS (Contact Image Sensor) scanner, the light source is made up of three LEDs emitting red, green and blue colors. As another example, in a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) scanner, there is only one light source continuously emitting white light, and the RGB channels are separated by sensors that are fitted with RGB filters.
In such scanning apparatus, it is difficult to provide automatic page location/skew detection and/or print media type detection, since often the print media cannot be distinguished from the document pad on which the document is supported during scanning. Further, for example, in such prior scanning systems, it remains difficult to provide ink type detection.
What is needed in the art is an improved scanning apparatus that addresses such deficiencies of the prior art.